


It Is Over

by PapayaK



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Promotion, Team, retire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapayaK/pseuds/PapayaK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble I wrote to express my sadness over Jack's promotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Is Over

 

Title: It is Over  
Author: Papaya  
Category: Drabble  
Spoilers/Season: Season 8 – end of ‘New Order’ 

oO0Oo

 It is over.

It is well and truly over. I can’t go on, and I didn’t really even notice.

 It hurts.

More than they’ll ever know.

 More than I’ll ever let on.

 I’ve kept my pain to myself more times than I can count.

 They’ll never know.

 It’s okay – maybe it’s better this way. They’ll go on without me.

 They’ll do better without an old Colonel around.

 It hurts.

 But they’ll never know.

 They have to think this is what I want,

Otherwise they won’t go on without me.

It hurts,

 But they have to go.

 Leave old General Jack behind…


End file.
